Player Shops
Players can set up their own store with a Village Shopkeeper. The server utilizes the Shopkeepers Bukkit Plugin to enable this feature, and more information on the plugin is available on it's official Bukkit page. Getting Started To set up your own Village Shopkeeper, you will need to purchase a Villager Spawn Egg from the stores at Server Spawn (-169, 103, 113). Villager Spawn Eggs can be purchased in different quantites, in exchange for Playtime Certificates and Emeralds. You will also need a Chest to assign to your store to hold your inventory. It is recommended that you have a claimed area to set your store up in as well, to prevent griefing. Setting Up Shop Once you have collected all of the supplies listed above, it's time to get your shop up and running! While there are prompts in the game to guide you, the setup process is also outlined below: *Head over to where you want to set up your shop, and place down your chest. *(Optionally: decorate the area or create a small stall for the aesthetics of your store!) *Hold the Villager Spawn Egg in your Hand. *Right-click on the chest to assign it to your Spawn Egg. *Right-click on the ground where you want your villager to be set up. Your villager will spawn, and your store is up and running! Stocking Your Store Let's say you've just finished a bit of mining, and are opening a shop that sells Planks, Cobblestone, Stone, and Diamonds! Your villager is set up and running, and will sell anything you place inside of his chest. To start, add the Planks, Cobblestone, Stone, and Diamonds into the chest. Quantity does not matter, so really cram everything in there in full stacks! Next, Shift+Click on your villager to set up your storefront. This will open the Shopkeeper Editor that allows you to set the quantity of items that you want to sell, as well as the price, in Emeralds. # The first row in the editor specifies the item(s) that you are selling. # The second and third rows specify the item(s) that you want the buyer to pay. Let's say you want to sell a half-stack of planks for three emeralds; a full-stack of cobblestone for two emeralds; sixteen stone for one emerald; and three diamonds for four emerald blocks! Your Shopkeeper Editor should look like the example to the right. Each shopkeeper editor has five pages which will allow you to make eight listings each. This means each shopkeeper can list up to 40 different items/quantities/prices. You can scroll through the different pages in your shopkeeper editor by clicking on the book that is labelled Next Page. Finally, you can control the name, appearance, and other aspects of your shopkeeper by using the editor options in the bottom row of editor. Once you've finished setting up everything, your shopkeeper will now list your items to anyone which stops by and asks about what they're selling! The trading menu for our example store looks like the image to the side. If users buy from your store, you can find the Emeralds inside of the chest connected to your villager. Once you sell out of items, it will display a red X (❌) symbol to visitors to indicate that you are no longer selling that item. More Help If you need any more help, ask your questions to our playerbase in the community discord server! You can also check out the below video guide from Minecraft Youtuber Donnie, who is not affiliated with our server: Category:Guide Category:Shop Category:Meta Category:Tutorial Category:Help